1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to image processing. Specifically, the present invention provides a scalable architecture for providing real-time multi-camera distributed video processing and visualization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security forces at complex, sensitive installations like airports, refineries, military bases, nuclear power plants, train and bus stations, and public facilities such as stadiums, shopping malls, office buildings, are often hampered by 1970's-era security systems that do little more than show disjointed closed circuit TV pictures and the status of access points. A typical surveillance display, for example, is 16 videos of a scene shown in a 4 by 4 grid on a monitor. As the magnitude and severity of threats has escalated, the need to respond rapidly and more effectively to more complicated and dangerous tactical situations has become apparent. Simply installing more cameras, monitors and sensors will quickly overwhelm the ability of security forces to comprehend the situation and take appropriate actions.
The challenge is particularly daunting for sites that the Government must protect and defend. Merely asking personnel to be even more vigilant cannot reasonably guard enormous areas, ranging from army, air and naval bases to extensive stretches of border. In addition, as troops deploy, new security personnel (e.g., reserves) may be utilized who are less familiar with the facility.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing a scalable architecture for providing real-time multi-camera distributed video processing and visualization that can present an alarm situation to the attention of a security force in a context that speeds up comprehension and response.